


Make a Move

by marvelling



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelling/pseuds/marvelling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve always loved the movies...</p>
<p>And on this trip to the cinema, he's glad to see a familiar face or rather hear a familiar laugh...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Move

**Author's Note:**

> short but sweet (hopefully)  
> enjoy!

Steve had always loved the movies. He used to have a rusty old tin that he’d add a dime or two to at the end of the week to save for a ticket. It lived in the back corner of the wardrobe he shared with Bucky, behind his good shoes. It took him weeks to save up enough to actually go see a picture, but that was what he liked about it. He liked that he worked for it. A couple times he even saved extra to pay for Bucky too, but Buck would get pissed and put a dollar or two back in the dented little tin when Steve was out or asleep.

Bucky had always been proud like that. He didn’t like things getting handed to him any more than Steve did, it was just he had more of a say in it. Steve couldn’t really afford to reject what Bucky handed to him. He got sick so easily and Bucky had a higher paying job to pay for medicine, which Steve swore he’d pay him back for. Each time Steve got that little V between his brows and croaked ‘Add this to the list, Buck.’ Bucky would shrug it off, give Steve one of his brilliant smiles and bring him a mug of tea.

They were both too proud. They never let the other do something without giving back. It was almost like a competition… and Steve felt for the longest time that he’d lost. And lost hard. Letting your best friend fall off a train wasn’t really the greatest repayment for all their help over the years, and so finding Bucky after Washington was a big deal for Steve.

Which was why it was so hard when Sam called it and they finally headed home.

Steve bought a little apartment in Brooklyn and spent most of his time running or sketching, but one day he decided to go to the movies.

He went to his wardrobe, in the back corner behind his good shoes and retrieved his cleaned out beans tin. He’d been stuffing one dollar bills in without keeping track and had actually saved a surprising amount. But then tickets nowadays cost a surprising amount, and after adding costs of a large hotdog, large popcorn, a share bag of peanut M&Ms, a pack of Cheetos and large Coke, he ended up spending it all.

 

He chose a seat near the back and was grateful the screen was practically empty, allowing him an extra seat for his food. He liked coming during the day, when the place was quiet and that day his only company was a couple of truanting school kids up the back, an old married couple and another random guy. Steve munched away happily, enjoying being off his feet and away from reality.

***

  
Bucky couldn’t fucking breathe.

_What the fuck?!_

His whole body was ridged as he stared at the back of Steve’s head.

_No fucking way. This isn’t happening. No…_

He sat more upright in his seat but pulled his baseball cap further down to hide his face.

_What the fuck is he eating?! What the fuck is he_ not _eating? Jesus Christ._

He scanned the room for the nearest exit. He couldn’t get to it without drawing attention to himself. He was amazed Steve hadn’t noticed him as he came in, although he was concentrating pretty hard on balancing his feast.

Bucky sighed quietly. He was just going to have to sit back and try enjoy the movie. He tore his gaze from the blonde, worried Steve would feel him staring, and prayed he didn’t suddenly get the urge to look behind him. Bucky was a few rows back and slightly to the left but Steve had a sense for people looking at him, especially Bucky, so he kept his eyes on the screen.

Steve was completely engrossed in the film. He clearly thought it was hilarious and laughed out loud a lot. Bucky had to bite his lip from laughing at Steve. He had the best laugh. Came right from his stomach. A lump rose in Bucky’s throat as he imagined Steve’s stupid grin and the crinkles in the corners of his stupid eyes and the way he shook his stupid head.

He had to get out. If he didn’t he was going to explode. He wanted to badly to sit next to Steve and hold his hand in the dark, the way they used to. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t drag Steve into the shitstorm that was Bucky’s life now. He loved him too much for that.

Steve laughed again. He really laughed. Bucky knew he’d be crying by now and before he knew it he’d snorted trying to contain his own laugh.

_SHIT._

Steve didn’t turn round.

_Thank fuck_.

Bucky grew restless. He struggled to stay still at the best of times and now he’d fucked up and almost been caught. The relief he felt when the end credits rolled up was indescribable, but he still didn’t move. He held his breath and watched as Steve stood up, picking up his rubbish like the gentleman he was and made his way down the stairs.

He only allowed himself to breathe again when he was alone in the room. Then he stood, threw up his hood and walked out, keeping his head down.

***

  
Steve wasn’t fucking stupid.

“Hey jerk!” he hissed, grabbing the guy and pinning him against the wall.

He prayed to god it was Bucky, or else things were going to get real awkward.

“Fuck!” the guy groaned, refusing to meet Steve’s gaze.

_Thank god_.

Steve yanked off his hat and hood. “You think I wouldn’t recognize your stupid little snort?!”

Bucky’s brilliant eyes were terrified. He didn’t answer.

“You’re a real fucking jerk, you know that?!”

Bucky nervously wet his lips. “So I’ve been told,” his throat was dry, making his voice husky.

“Jesus Christ, Buck.” Steve tore his hands away from Bucky’s collar and enveloped him in a crushing bear hug.

Bucky’s arms hung limply by his side. He wouldn’t hug him. He couldn’t let Steve think he cared.

“Fucking hug me, Bucky.” Steve growled in his ear.

“No.”

Steve pulled back, his hands still firmly on Bucky’s shoulders, as if he feared letting him go for even a second meant he’d lose him again. “Come on, Buck.” he batted his dark lashes.

“Stop it.” Bucky glanced at the door.

“Oh, you’re not going anywhere. I’m not letting you out of my sight. _Ever_.” Steve grinned at him, not caring his best friend wasn’t happy to see him or that he wanted to run away more than anything. He had his Bucky back, and whether his Bucky liked it or not, he was keeping him.

“Steve,” Bucky’s voice cracked. “I can’t.”

Steve moved a hand to cup the back of Bucky’s neck, tilting his head forward to lean against his. “What’s the worst thing about me, Buck?” he asked quietly.

Bucky squeezed his eyes shut. He could feel Steve’s breath on his face, almost taste his sweet lips. He smelled like home. Sighing, Bucky gave in. “You’re a stubborn little punk.”

“So why’re you arguing with me? You lose every time.” Steve smiled, bumping his nose against Bucky’s.

Bucky smirked. “I just let you think you win.”

“I’ve missed you, jerk.”

“You have no fucking idea how much I’ve missed you, punk.”

Steve had always loved the movies. It was where Bucky had made the first move; tentatively reaching for his hand in the dark. Steve kissed him softly and took that same hand now, grateful for the chance to start making things up to Bucky and to take care of him for a change.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd appreciate any comments on characterisation as it's something I struggle with. If you think I've done pretty good or if you feel I can improve please let me know.  
> (and if you feel I'm waaaaay off; let me down gently please)  
> Thanks!


End file.
